Luffy's Land Adventure
by Jijy King Of Cat
Summary: Luffy and his nakamas was pulled into a portal while fighting in Dressrosa. They were sent to the Fairy Tail guild and were asked to join the guild. They joined the guild but Thousand Sunny was missing. Suddenly, there was a new S-class poster that said about Thousand Sunny. Mugiwara pirates and Fairy Tail's strongest mages had teamed up to finish this mission!
1. Chapter 1

"Yumm... Some more please, Sanji, more meat please..."Luffy said as his saliva dripped. He finally woke up and realized that he was in some kind of bar. He looked around him curiously and said "Yo!" with a smile on his face.

A short old man then approached him and said, "Hi! Boy, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine! But where are my nakamas and the Thousand Sunny?" Luffy asked

"Nakamas? You mean people there? They fell asleep over there! But I don't really know what you meant by the 'Thousand Sunny'" the old man pointed to Zoro and the others. "My name is Makarov; I'm the master of this Fairy Tail guild."

"Guild? What is that? But who cares." Luffy asked but he then walked toward his nakama. He breathed in lots of air then shouted, "**WAKE UP NOW! **Hehehehe laughing" and everyone woke up.

Zoro woke up, scratched his head and said "Where are we?" He looked around and saw lots of people staring at him. Automatically, he prepared to pull out his sword, ready to fight.

But Luffy tapped him on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, they are my new friends!" and Zoro released his hand from the sword and smile.

Luffy explained to Fairy Tail members, "We are Mugiwara Pirates, with 8 or 9 nakamas; we're heading to the FishMan Island! We must go deep into the ocean, but then there was some kind of portal appeared in front of us and that portal pull us into it. So yeah, that was what happened. Everybody was shocked that they were pirates, but Nami explained that they are not that kind of cruel pirates

Instantly, Natsu who just finished building the new Fairy Tail, said, "Fight me! Luffy!"

"Huh?! Who are you? You seem strong! Request accepted!" Luffy responded and both of them went outside. Other Fairy Tail members followed them outside. Natsu and Luffy prepared to attack each other. Natsu shouted "Yahhhhh!" as he attacked Luffy. Natsu decided land a punch on Luffy's face but Luffy managed to dodge easily. Natsu was a bit surprise but that wasn't it. Natsu continued to attack Luffy but he could dodge very easily.

Natsu stated to attack again as he shouted, "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fisttttt!**"And Natsu's ignited fire on his hand.

But instead of dodging, Luffy shouted, "**Gomu Gomu nooo Fusennnn!**" as he grew fatter and fatter. Natsu's fist went straight into Luffy's stomach and rebounded. Everybody watch them fighting in awe. It's time Luffy need to attack. He shouted again, "**Gear 3,****Busoshoku Haki, Gomu Gomu No Grizzly Magnum!**" Luffy's hands became bigger and bigger and turned black in color. They went straight into Natsu. Natsu had nowhere to escape now since Luffy's both hands are too big and he won't be able to escape it in time. However, he tried to fight back. He used **Fire Dragon's Roar** with all his power and luckily, both of the fists did not literally hit him but still; he had injured much from it and did not have any power left so he jest fell down and became unconscious.

While waiting for Natsu to be fully healed, everybody in Fairy Tail was surrounding Luffy and other. While other Fairy Tail members were very curious and amazed in Luffy's ability, Zoro was training his 'Ittoryu' or his 'One Sword Style', Luffy was eating meats, Sanji was serving the ladies like, Mirajane, Cana, Evergreen, Nami, Robin and other ladies.

Finally, Natsu woke up and demanded a rematch. But Luffy declined, "I don't want to hurt you, really, I'm kind of lazy. Hehehehe." Natsu was angry and going to use the **Fire Dragon's Roar** at Luffy but his fire froze. "Stop there you fire boy. He doesn't want to fight you and you still want to fight? Don't you feel ashamed, you conflagration." said a black haired boy, who was half naked.

"His name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster. He is Nutsu's rival, and oh! My name is Mirajane, nice to meet you." Mirajane smiled and then everybody started to introduce each other. "Hey! You're Luffy right, I'm confused. When you fought Natsu, why did your hand turned black and how can you make your hand bigger? Are they related to rubber? Gomu means rubber." Elfman walked to Luffy and asked him.

"Hmm….. You guys don't know about Devil Fruits? Oh yeah, that's right. We're not on our world. So umm I ate the 'Gomu Gomu No Mi'. It is a kind of Devil Fruit and umm Devil Fruit is umm, Nami can you explain?" Luffy responded as he smiled and scratched his head.

"Huhhhh….." Nami said as she shook her head. Nami continued, "Devil Fruits are mystical fruits found in the world that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities, depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. You guys don't know about Grand Line right? The Grand Line is the ocean current. This stretch of ocean is said to be the most dangerous place in the world, and is commonly referred to as the Pirates' Graveyard by people from the four seas. Understand yet? Hope so."

Everybody was still surprised with Luffy's ability so, Makarov invited Luffy and other into Fairy Tail guild and yes, they accepted. After placing the tattoo on Luffy and other's body parts, everybody heard the bell banging sound. Natsu hollered excitedly, "Sound like this! It's him! Happy!" and everybody said "Party! Finally, he had returned!" so everybody cheered up and started partying.

Magnolia started shaking and the town separate. The door opened, a man entered and Luffy's mouth widen and shouted, "Hmmmmmm!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Shanks!" Luffy shouted. "Oh nope, you're not him. Just look like him." And he continued eating his meal.

An orange haired man walked in and Natsu demand him to fight with him. But before Natsu could attack him, that man used one finger and push Natsu away. Natsu flew away breaking the ceiling of the guild. "He is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail! His name is Gildart!" Mirajane explained to Luffy.

Gildarts walked to Luffy and said, "Hmm… New member? Seems strong! Maybe, about Laxus or Mystogun! And who is Shanks? He looks like me?" he seems to be very interested about Luffy and Shanks so Robin showed Gildarts Shanks' wanted poster and Gildarts felt very interested and shocked.

Afterward, Makarov called him to speak with. Makarov talked to Gildarts about the 100-years quest.

Zoro asked Sanji, "Hey! Where's Thousand Sunny? Have you found it?"

"Huhhhh? I thought you found it. Umm… I don't know, but YOU must find it! Sanji responded.

"Huhhhh? What do you mean?" Zoro argued,

"What Huhhhh? You wanna fight?" Sanji argued back and the two rivals started fighting.

"Mira-san, new posters!" someone opened the door and gave Mira a pile of posters.

"Excuse me, Mira-san are there any poster about any missing ships or something like that?" Robin asked Mira.

"Hmm… let me see, Robin-san." Mira replied as she started searching for a poster that is related to a missing ship. "Umm… Yep here's one it's a S-class mission, see." Mira continued as she gave Robin that piece of poster. It wrote:

.

S-class Mission

**Please help us! A monster which lived inside the cave had eaten almost all of the villagers now! Please help us! Kill that monster for us please!**

**800 000 000 J**

**PS: A strange ship was found near the entrance of the cave, it had a lion or a sun flower head with numbers surrounding it. It had a pirate flag which had a straw hat on the skull.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Seven World Destroyers

***I had changed the time of Fairy Tail before this story started. I had changed from when they came back from Edolas to when they came back fro. The Tenrou Island and finished preparing to go for the Grand Magic Competetion***

"Hmmm... Sound interesting! Let's Go!" Luffy said as he clenched his fists and rose them up into the sky.

"Wait a second," Makarov said. "That's a S-class mission! You're not an S-class mage! It's not po-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Gildarts tapped his shoulder and said, "Believe in him. I know you can sense a strong power level in him. And you know, pirates must have ship, if they don't finish this mission, how can they get their ship back?"

"Umm... Let's see, Erza, please go with them, Ok?" Makarov asked.

Erza replied, "Yes, Master."

"Dragon? Igneel? Maybe, that monster is related to Igneel!" Natsu thought to himself.

"Master! Can I go too? Please." begged Natsu

"Take Gray, Wendy and Lucy with you, if you wanna go." Makarov replied.

"If you wanna go, quickly come here!" Erza shouted as they gathered with Luffy.

"L..ll...let's go!" Natsu and Gray spoke as they pretent to be best friend.

"Natsu! Where's Lucy?"

"Home I think. But, hey! I noticed something, Nami looked like Lucy! Hehehe"

Natsu rushed to Lucy's home and brought Lucy to the guild.

"Hey guys! This is Lucy! She's our friend!" Natsu introduced Lucy to Luffy and other.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Nami, Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Natsu, Gray; half naked, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia and Elza walked out of the guild, not by the door, but breaking the wall.

Luffy and other people walked to the Oak Town. They knocked on the door of a mansion. It was the employer's house.

"You four (Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza) are from Fairy Tail right? How about the rest of you? Who are you guys? I had never heard of you guys." Ciger, the employer asked.

"We're new members of Fairy Tail!" Usopp explained as they showed Fairy Tail tattoos to Ciger.

Ciger showed the map to reach the home of that monster and he explained," The monster in the cave is called Tiamat, umm, not literally a Tiamat, but it's a heir of the Tiamat. It had just moved to this cave called Critic. Tiamat was a goddess of ocean, it has 5 heads, and each head will have different kinds of power. Be careful.

Meanwhile…

Inside the Fairy Tail guild, somebody opened the guild door and shouted, "Mira-san! Mistake! One poster that was printed had a mistake! Here's a new one!" as he give Mira a new poster.

"Master! This is the quest that Luffy, Natsu and other went to do! It's not only an S-class mission! It's a 100-years quest!" Mira shouted and everyone gathered.

"HUH?! OMG! Only one of them is an S-class mage and they went to do a 100-years mission?!" Makarov shouted worriedly. He continued, "Go now! Go to form a team with Natsu and other! Quick! Everyone!" and everyone ran to Oak Town, to Cobra's mansion and tried to follow Natsu and other.

"Right, it's time for the revenge hahahahaha! Such stupid! That stupid guild, Fairy Tail, hahahahaha. That guild will be destroyed soon! Hahahahaha!" Cobra thought to himself as he laughed heavily and satisfyingly.

***Maybe you are thinking that why would a new poster be a 100-years quest. It's because of him, Ciger. Ciger hired a man to send that poster into the pile of new posters. But before sending that poster, that poster had been edited. Ciger had a spy inside Fairy Tail so; he knew what kind of mission they were looking for and edited it. ***

Finally, Natsu and other reached the Crictic. They looked around the Critic. They looked around the Critic but they did not found Thousand Sunny. Without knowing that the Thousand Sunny information is fake information, they decide to walk into the Critic.

Instead of meeting a Tiamat, they met a group of Loup Garous. Loup Garous are like werewolf. They are legendary creatures that rarely appeared even on EarthLand. There are 16 of them, vs. 16 of Natsu and Luffy's team, one on one. Natsu started to attack. He used the **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** on one of the Loup Garou. That made a huge damage on the Loup Garou but the Loup Garou stood up instantly licking its blood from its mouth. It scratched its head and made a curious face like asking, "Was that all you got?". That really annoyed Natsu. He angrily used the **Fire Dragon's Roar**, expecting to kill all of the Loup Garous. But unexpectedly, some of them could escape from the roar, resulting only 4 of them lying on the ground, dead. Natsu was really, really angry now. He started to attack again, aiming all of them. He shouted, "Fire Drag..oh..oh" Erza stopped he before he could attack. She then said, "Natsu, you had done your job, believe in us!" and Natsu looked at Erza, Luffy and other, then smiled.

Erza now started to attack. She made two swords appeared and sliced the running up Loup Garou into half. She continued slicing them three more times. Zoro who was watching Erza fighting in a distance spoke out, "Hmm? Nitoryu? Two swords style?" Erza nodded and smiled. "Let me show my style." Zoro continued and he pulled out all his swords, Wadou Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui. He then arranged them into the proper position and he aimed toward a group of Loup Garous. He used the Tatsu Maki or the Dragon Twister, creating a huge tornado which weakened the Loup Garous. He continued to attack and had used Tora Gari or the Tiger Hunt or the Tiger Trap and killed lots of them.

Meanwhile, Luffy jumped into the air, pulled his arms backward and used "Gomu Gomu No Jet Gattling" with his haki, coating his two hands and attacked the rest of them. And finally, all of the Loup Garous had losed and Luffy and Natsu's team had won. They continued walking into the Critic. After the fight, all of the Fairy Tail members had reached the entrance of the Critic. They met all other members, the pirates and the dead body of Loup Garous. The other members of the guild were super amazed with the dead Loup Garous as they are real legendary creatures and would never come outside from the their home. Something must be strange and unusual with this cave or the surrounding. And yet, Loup Garous are very fierce creatures, which really proud of their power, and also, loved to fight. They won't escape from enemies even though they knew they won't defeat them. If they were escaping from something or someone, that thing would be real fierce.

Every guild members including the Mugiwara pirates walked deeper and deeper into the Critic, with Natsu and Luffy, leading the team. Natsu, Gray, Erza Gajeel, Luffy Zoro and Sanji agreed to have a competition. They agreed that whoever found the Tiamat first would win and will be able to command to any loser. Unexpectedly, they had missed with everyone. Without noticing, Natsu and Luffy exclaimed together "Huh?" and they stopped walking. Everyone then stopped too. They heard some kind of laughing satisfyingly. So they looked toward them, and saw 7 shadows toward them. The shadows appeared to be real humans. One of them approached Sanji and knocked him down in one hit. Another one approached Gray before anyone could say anything. The enemy quickly uppercutted Gray, and yes, he fainted. Natsu and Luffy were pushed beyond their limits. They said together, " So you wanna try?" And both of them jumped toward one of them which seem to be the leader. They were right, the one who they attacked was really a leader. Natsu tried to use his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Luffy is trying to use his Gomu Gomu No Jet Bazooka to attack him. But before they could reach the leader's body or face, he punched the air, which crated a huge push that made Natsu and Luffy flew away unconsciously. Erza and Zoro, who are smart enough to know that they need to escape. Each of them carried two of their nakamas on their shoulders and ran away. Before they will be out of sight, the one that attacked Sanji shouted, "Wait a moment, you two," so Erza and Zoro stopped and looked back to him. "Remember us first! We're the Seven World Destroyers, or the another name, the Seven Wild Souls, the seven people who will never be defeated!"

"Umm I think I had heard this kind of speaking from somewhere..." Erza soliloquized. Yes. Her sense was correct. It was one of the oracion seis who said that. Before anything will happened, one of them, leader like, had said something very quietly that no one could hear him except the other six World Destroyers. Suddenly, Erza, Zoro and other people who were on their shoulders were sent to another place. All around them were rocks and rocks. No one knew what had happened. Erza and Zoro looked around them and they saw Macarov and other Fairy Tail members far far away.

Both of them ran toward them as Erza shouted, "Master!" When they reached the place where their master stayed, Macarov asked Erza and Zoro what had happened and why Natsu, Gray, Luffy and Sanji were unconscious. Erza explained everything to Macarov and for sure, he was definitely very surprised about what had happened.

***I had changed the time of Fairy Tail before this story started. I had changed from when they came back from Edolas to when they came back fro. The Tenrou Island and finished preparing to go for the Grand Magic Competetion***


	4. Chapter 4: The 'World'

"We're the Seven World Destroyers, or the Seven Wild Souls. We're just creating a 'Game' to play with you guys. You are maybe still confused that where are you now and what had happened, but I won't tell you :P. I just want to introduce ourselves to all of you, first, you already know that we are very powerful, more powerful than all of you. I am Peak, the co-leader of the group, our leader named Marjeel just want to play a 'game' with you guys, like I had mentioned. Even though it's just a game for Marjeel, but it meant life. If you lose to the nature, that will be when your game is over or it meant dead. Also, if you lose to anyone of us, you game will also be over. The rule is very easy, you guys were sent to another galaxy, it's one of Majeel's power, don't worry, there will be enough oxygen, 'cause you guys are still on Earth, you guys must find Majeel, which will be hiding or whatever he will be doing in this world and battle him. You will find out later and go find out by yourself bye." Peak's voice that appeared in there head just disappeared.

"Or it's archive? Like Hibiki's? But that means that Peak does not have any special magic?" Lucy asked

"I don't think so. Maybe it's their subordinate's power. I think that these seven people must have some kind of powerful magics, or else, they must be really strong that could beat even me without using any magic." Erza explained.

"I think I know something," Levy said "they said they had another name which is "The Seven Wild Souls" right? If we cut out the 'The Seven', which is the number of them, there will be only 'Wild Souls' left. From the word 'Soul', that meant like spirits, and from Mira-san, Liasanna and Elfman's magic, which all have the word 'Soul(s)', I think that their magic will be something like Mira-san's magic! And from the word 'Wild', it could mean their attitudes, that are strong and barbarous, buy in another way, it also can leads to wild animals in the jungle or forest! Which as a result, when we mixed these two words together, I think that their magic will be changing to wild beasts like tiger or lion!"

"But we must find out the way to finish this game. As that Peak said, this game meant life and he also said that 'if you lose to the nature,' so that meant this Earth in this galaxy had an inimaginable climates and lots of wild animals right? Maybe we should ask somebody who live around here." Erza suggested.

Everyone agreed so they walked to the nearest house. Robin knocked on the door but there was no answer. A boy, walked to the house, swiped all the guild members except all the main members, creating a way to enter the house. "Who are you guys?" the boy asked. "Oh, you are the owner of the house? We were sent to this galaxy from the Seven World Destroyers. Could you help us?" Nami explained.

"Huhh... Again?" the boy sighed. "Never mind, I'll help you guys. Let me keep my food first!" he put huge fishes on his shoulder down on the huge rock beside his house. "Gather here! All of you! I'll treat you your lunch!"

"Lunchhhh!" Natsu shouted as tons of his saliva dripped.

Unexpectedly, Luffy did not have any interest in the fish. Other thought that he was sad because he can't protect his nakamas, but Luffy suddenly asked the boy, "Aren't there any meat?" Everyone was shocked. Except the boy. He laughed and he opened the door of his house and bring out a dead cow. "Wowwwww!" Luffy smiled again. And everybody laughed.

"Thanks for treating us boy, but we don't know where are we and what do we need to do. As I heard, you said, 'again' so does it meant that lots of people were sent here before?" Mira asked.

"Ok, since you really want to know, I will tell you. But before that, can anyone of you cook? I was tired of eating the plain fishes and beef." Sanji stood up and cooked the meat for them. He put some leaves, edible for sure, and some seasoning he found around the house. He then put those meat onto the huge rock, that was heated by the sun and was hot enough to cook the food. "Okay, so my name is Dragon, this planet is also Earth, in another galaxy. Maybe some of you are still confuse about the galaxy, in this universe or whatever it will be called, there are lots of galaxies. Each galaxy has different situation in each planet. Although this planet is also Earth, it's not the same as the Earth in your galaxy. For example, in the same planet, but on different galaxy, one of them may have red sky, one may have blue sky ,one may have human living, one may have aliens living in and so on."

"I don't know about your galaxy, but this one is for sure different from yours. We human in this planet have animals' parts grew on our bodies. I also have but I hide it and I will show it to you later. So if I'm not wrong, you guys need to find and defeat all the Seven thingy people right? But your main goal is to defeat Majeel, the leader. In this planet, people are leaving in this small circle in the top right of the planet, which was surrounded by a huge metal wall, 500 meter tall, 5 000 000 kilometer wide and 50 kilometer thick. It's not hard to be destroyed, be me or anyone of you, but you should not do that. There are 10 countries outside this 'world' and Majeel and their base must be some where in the last country."

"Umm.. You said you hid your animal parts, can you show us?" Chopper asked.

"You asked for it! Come here! I don't want to make anybody around here shocked or surprised." Dragon answered as he walked into the forest and everyone followed him. "Here is enough." Dragon said as he stopped. "Give me a little space." and everyone walked backward.

Dragon closed his eyes, took a deep breath and released out all his power. The visitors watch in awe. Dark cloud gathered and lightning flashed down but no rain fall. Dragon's body started to stretch, as he turned green. He looks like the Shenron in Dragon Ball Z, but he can't grant wishes. He spoke in a very bold voice, "This is my another form, but this form can't really fight. This is just for threatening any weak living things." And suddenly, he came back to his normal form.

They all walked back to Dragon house and to the eating area. They sat down and Natsu and other started to introduce themselves to Dragon. "What can you do if that form can't help you in fighting?" Luffy asked.

"I can change my skin into dragon scales making my attacks go more powerful and increased the speed a little. I can use more extra details like using the power of dragon to increasing my fighting level and speed. You will find out later though."

"I'm planing to leave this 'world' for more adventures too, but I'm not ready. I once went out but I never think of tring it again until you guys came here, I can felt you guys are strong, and powerful enough especially you, the one in the middle."

"Me? You're right" Gildarts said.

"We should start theadventure now! I'm fired up already!" Natsu said.

"Let's go!" Everyone shouted.

They all followed Dragon and finally, they saw a huge metal wall. "Apart from breaking it, how can we cross this obstance?"

"Before going out, I just want to say this basic information: outside this gate, is this place called the 'new world'. No one had really survived back and also, when we are in trouble, I don't care what you are thinking or what will you do, but we should escape and save our lives first. You guys and I had different aim, so I won't help you guys that much, so I won't save your guys' lives but I will save mine. If any one of you were captured or kidnapped, I will help you guys later but for now, see this!" Dragon said as he whistled. The ground shook a little and suddenly, a huge animal appeared behind the wall. They can't literally see it, but they could hear an animal's sound. Suddenly, a huge neck and a head approached them. Everybody jumped away to give that animal way to land. The animal's head was like a dinorsaur's head, but was much much longer. Dragon lead the team onto the animal's head. Every main members of the guild such as Luffy, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Gildarts, Zoro, Erza, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Lucy, Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Levy, Gajeel, Macarov, Juvia, Freed, Bigslow, Evergreen, Elfman, Mira and Lisanna.

"I alway used him to bring me up to the sky, for eating dinner or for taking a nap. He is a type of the 'LFC'. LFC is a group of animals which considered as the wild animals that don't ever think of fighting them. It really stand for umm.. L is for leader and umm.. F is food and C is chain, so it stand for 'Leaders of the Food Chain'. Like their name, these animals are the King of the food chain in specific place. I found him as a baby beside my house in a bush so I pet him but when he was very tall and gigantic, I decided to let him go back into the wild so I sent him out there and when I had trouble, I will whistle and it will come every time.^^ And oh! I named him Rock, as my country, that you met me was called Rock country! It's a weird name, I knew right." Dragon smiled as he tapped Rock's head happily. Rock moved his eye and look at Dragon, who was sitting on his long nose, closed his eyes and smile happily too. (Like this ^^)

Rock was a huge gigantic dinosaur-like creature. It had 85 meter long head and weight 50 000 tons. Also, Rock was a King of Dessert. "Where are we heading now?" Robin asked Dragon.

"We're heading to my friend's house!" Dragon answered as he came up on Rock's head where everyone is sitting. "My friend is really strong. He lives outside of the 'world' and to complete the game, I think you guys really need him. He knew lots and lots and lots and lots of information in this 'new world' and he can kinda tell the future. So I think it will be much better if he accompany us."

The team stopped in front of somebody's house. It was his friend, Lynx's house. Dragon knocked on the door and said, "It's me! Lynx! Heyyy! Answer meee!" Very angrily, somebody opened the door and said, "What!?"

"Hehee come out and meet my new friends! Guys, this is Lynx! The one I said that he knew lots of information about this 'new world'."


	5. Chapter 5: The Five Enermies

"We're heading to the first country out of ten of the 10 countries. It's called Pond Land. Like its name, all around the land will be ponds and ponds. Oh! And also, before passing each country, you must pass the country accordingly to their order, from the first land, or this Pond Land to next next next destination or else the next destination would not appear. From Pond Land, we can choose to by 5 ways, to each destination as a special privilege. From that part, I suggested we should separate into 5 groups, to shorten the journey. Oh! You guys are coming here because of the Tiamat right? If I'm not wrong, if you guys came here like other people who came to Dragon's house, you must defeat it right?"

"Yep, you're right, but if you live in this 'new world', how can you know that somebody came to Dragon's house for what or how? This is quite weird." Robin asked.

"You guys have never gone into Lynx's house right? In his house, he got like about 60-70 computers and CCTV camera. The camera can look at every corner of the Rock City, because he had placed it everywhere he wants in the city. He could check every movement in every corner of the town even though he is in his house. It was cool, as I speak, but that's the reason why I don't want you to go in his house, his house don't need lights, just the lights from the computers are enough. Sometime, the lights are too bright and they will make your eyes blind." Dragon explained as he started laughing.

"About this Tiamat, it's not in the Critic, but it's in this Kami. If you are lucky enough, you might found your ship with the Tiamat, because it is a goddess of the ocean." Lynx said.

They stepped his first step onto the Pond Land. They looked around them and it was strange. The sky around him was yellowish brown and there were lots of ponds separating one small piece of land to another. Some ponds were completely clean; some were completely dirty that you can't see anything below it. That was what everyone in the guild and the Mugiwara Pirates saw. They were very curious about this. Dragon and Luffy tried looking around; stretching his head upward, like a dragon, to see whether there were any living things here while Natsu let Happy bring him up to the sky. But what they saw were a very quiet land which is full of pond and no movements at all. Suddenly, there was a giant alligator approached Luffy. That alligator tried to attack him. Luffy tried to escape the attacks and he made it. "Hey! Hey! Why did you attack us? We can talk!" Lynx shouted.

"It's because you guys are attacking MY land! So I need to keep this land safe and to keep everyone in this land safe!" that giant alligator replied angrily.

"We're not attacking your land! We are just on a mission to defeat the Tiamat and Margeel!" Luffy argued.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Everyone who came here used to attack our land and as the King, I need to protect everyone here." apologized that alligator.

"Fine, fine, but what made it so special about this land? Why would everyone wanted to attack and subdue this land? What I saw here is just a yellowish sky with ponds; I thought this land is nothing more than a land with dirt and water." Luffy asked curiously.

"Really? Is this what you really see? I thought that it's just me and some of my land's soldiers in the castle saw that..." asked the "King" of this land which is that alligator.

"Wait... Did you say that you have a castle? Where? I thought you live in these normal ponds and wait... a King? Why does a King live in that small and dirty pond? I'm confused! And is there anyone living here? And wait... DID YOU JUST SAY OTHER PEOPLE SAW THIS LAND IS AN AMAZING LAND OR A TREASURED LAND?!" Natsu asked like he had been listening to the story for 1 year and he can't ask questions about it while that crocodile is telling the story.

"Umm... sorry but are your feeling that slow or are you stupid? I had told you that sentence for like 5 minutes ago and you just noticed that? But wait; did you just say you want to defeat Margeel? I think that maybe that would be too difficult for just kids like you guys to defeat him, eh, accept for some of you." advised King, "What is your name though, you brave little kid."

"Are you kidding me? You're a King right? Don't you have manners? Did someone taught you before that every time when you will ask anyone's name, what you should do first, introduce yourself!" Dragon complained.

"Opps, sorry, how could I forget that? My name is Delpep, you can call me Delp." Delpep or the King of Pond land told him while thinking "Woow This kid is so brave. Even though he knew that I'm a King, he still spoke to me like he was the King of somewhere. But, is he a brave man or is just a no-mannered guy."

"My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"My name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy."

"My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"My name is Gildarts, Gildarts Clive."

"My name is Zoro, Roronoa Zoro."

"My name is Erza, Erza Scarlet."

"My name is Sanji."

"My name is Nami."

"My name is Robin, Nico Robin."

"My name is Franky.

"My name is Wendy, Wendy Marvell."

"My name is Usopp."

"My name is Chopper, Toney Tony Chopper."

"My name is Cana, Cana Alberona."

"My name is Levy, Levy McGarden."

"My name is Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox."

"My name is Makarov, Makarov Dreyar."

"My name is Juvia, Juvia Lockser."

"My name is Freed, Freed Justine."

"My name is Bickslow."

"My name is Evergreen.

"My name is Elfman, Elfman Strauss

"My name is Mira, Mirajane Strauss

"My name is Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss

"My name is Lynx, Lynx Phonadex."

"My name is Dragon, Dragon Geardbill. But you are still in this alligator form so is that meant that you are not strong?"

"No, kid," replied Delp, turning himself back into a human. He seems old like a normal King, but also seems really strong. Delp took all of them to his castle because of a reason, the visitors saw the same view of landscape as what he and some of his soldier saw. "Can you breath in water?" questioned Delp.

"No! Definitely, I had turned to dragon! Not sea animals like you duh." Dragon answered irritatingly.

"I am a Fire Dragon Slayer; he is an Iron Dragon Slayer and she is a sky Dragon Slayer. No one of us is 'Water Dragon Slayer'!" Natsu argued

"Ehh… don't forget me and Robin, we are Devil Fruits consumers, and we can't swim or even move in water…" Luffy added.

"But some of half mammal half human CAN breathe in the water even though they aren't sea animals like me… They said they wanted to defeat Margeel like you guys, but I think they are much, much stronger than you and they also saw the view of this land like what you did too so I think you rather stop thinking about defeating Margeel! It's not as easy as you guys think!"

"Well, well we are really strong and you haven't seen how we fight and how much power do we have so how can you judge that we are not strong? You should think before you say something okay?" Dragon argued back angrily thinking that the King did not really has manner but what he had said; it had shown that he was the one who did not have any manner.

"Never mind, now take a deep breath and dive down with me!" Delp commanded as he took the team down into the water. For about 3 minutes later, while everyone started feeling uncomfortable and Luffy and Robin were almost drowning, there was a huge castle appeared in front of them. The castle was built inside a clean pond about 1 km below the surface of the pond. The castle was gold in color as it seems to use bricks that are dipped up from gold to build or maybe, they had used a gold bar to build this castle. Bubbles starting coming off everyone's mouth, of course, they can't breathe. But once Delp carried them into the castle, Dragon, Luffy and Natsu was on Delp's shoulder, black eyes were gone, his mouth opened wide, in an unconscious-like stage. "Ahhh….. Oxygen?" he exclaimed. Dragon, Natsu and Luffy's black eyes slowly came back to their places and their mouth closed and finally, they awoke with amazed. "Wow! Is this really your castle? This is a real enormous one!" Natsu shouted and then they all fell asleep again.

After a while, everyone was asleep on a bed. Once they woke up, they were seated at the corner of a dining table and by their eyes, which are half awake half asleep; they saw the King, sitting opposite to them far away. "Try the food here." Delp said as he pointed down to the food on the huge table. Natsu, Luffy, Gray, Zoro and Dragon immediately grabbed up meats and meats. Grabbed them, bit them and swallowed them continuously. For just 5 minutes, they had already consumes 2 tons of meats.

"Okay, let get into the main point. I don't want to let you go, I don't want anyone to die because of Margeel again."

"Oey! Even though I can't swim, that does not mean I'm not strong!" Luffy said.

"You wanna try?" Dragon said.

"I'm fired up already!" Natsu shouted. Three of them prepared to attack.

"Calm down kids. It is just a test, like an IQ test but this is a Strength Test. Divide yourselves into five teams. There are 27 of you right? Every team should have 5 people, so two of you must stay behind. Who's the strongest? Step up. " Delp explained while everyone divided themselves into groups of 5s. Makarov and Gildarts stepped out. "There are five rooms over there; each team will need to go into each room. For you two, after these boys and girls went into the rooms, you guys should follow me and go to the CCTV room."

"Why do we need to go into those rooms?" Gray asked while he started taking off his shirts.

"Figure out by yourselves!" Delp irritated Gray.

Everyone accept Gildarts and Makarov walked into each room, five each. Gildarts and Makarov walked to the CCTV room. In the CCTV room, there are five CCTV monitors. Each monitor showed each room's picture and situation in each room. Delp's soldiers arranged 3 huge sofas for the two guests and the King. Each room is called as 'Room A', 'Room B', 'Room C', 'Room D' and 'Room E'. In Room A, Luffy, Gray Sanji, Cana and Mirajane was facing a huge monster, Zilla. Zilla is a huge lizard-like monster. It had huge sharp tooth and claws. It got thick layers of black scales covering its body. It had a strong jaw, which could crumble and crashed everything in its mouth. Zilla is also a LFC, of the Western Sky.

While Luffy and others were facing Zilla, Natsu, Nami, Franky, Juvia and Bickslow was facing a Unicorn in Room B. Do not think that it is a Rainbow Unicorn; It is much scarier than that. This Black Unicorn had a huge horn on its head, which can stab everything in front of it. With a huge size, 3 meters tall, it got 4 huge hooves. With these hooves, once it stepped on land, it created a huge hole, a meter deep as it was 50,000 kilogram heavy.

In Room C, Zoro, Erza, Chopper, Lucy and Elfman were facing a Griffin. It had a huge beak, as strong as steel. Having a large golden wingspan, it is also a LFC. It got 2 huge claws that can catch up preys. Griffin is a legendary creature which had an eagle head and a lion body. It had two eyes as sharp as an eagle's and power as powerful as a lion's. This Griffin wore a metal armor, and a strong yet light feather. This made it a LFC of the Mt. Everest.

In Room D, Lisanna, Dragon, Gajeel, Wendy and Robin were facing a Phoenix. Phoenix is also a legendary creature, a fire bird or bird with feathers the color of flames. It had a light and fluttery feather. Even though it had light and fluttery feathers, its wings are powerful. Every time it flapped its wings, the ocean separated. With these powerful wings, Phoenix is also a LFC, of the Fiery Land, North-West of the Earth.

In Room E, Levy, Freed, Evergreen, Lynx and Usopp were facing a guy. Not a mythical or legendary creature, but just a guy. He was very muscular. His hat was covering his eyes and face. He is not tall, not short, not fat, not thin, not too skinny, and not too muscular. He wore a normal teacher, and a shot. But when he took out his hat, everyone was shocked…


End file.
